Human Kisses
by Smilelikethesunshine
Summary: Edward and Bella are both human OMG! LOL! While bella tries to seduce him, will he resist like the edward we know and love.... P.S: This story starts at the beach! It would be confusing if I didn't tell you!
1. Try to resist

**Hey guys! This is my first story and I would really love it if you guys reviewed. I'll just recap: THEY'RE BOTH HUMAN!!! (holy shit!!!) Will edward resist or not???**

Edward approached me and I backed up. I really liked him, but the way his eyes were smouldering me was unbelievable. He took another step towards me. As I backed up I hit the brick wall and he put his hands next to my face trapping me there. I looked down embarrassed and felt my face turn bright red. He took one of my hands in his as his body approached mine. His other hand lifted my chin so I can clearly see his beautiful emerald eyes. He slipped that hand cupping my cheek. I lifted the hand he wasn't holding and stroked his jaw. He leaned closer to me and our faces were almost touching, I lifted my face higher and I could feel his breath on my lips. I breathed in and I was overwhelmed all over again. I moaned in pleasure and that seemed to make him go crazy. He pressed his lips to mine first softly, but that didn't last long because he let go of my hand and my face and grabbed my waist. He kissed me more urgently and my body just felt like it could explode. It couldn't handle all this love. His body was glued on mine and we were grinding against each other. I lifted my arms around his neck pressing him closer to me, if that was possible. He moaned and grabbed my ankle, pressed me closer to the wall and put it around his waist, lifting me up off the floor. I pressed myself against him, pushing him down on the sand and found myself kneeling over him. I backed my face away from his, but he just grabbed my body and flipped me over so he was on me. He looked down at me, breathing hard. I looked in his eyes and stroked his face again. He closed his eyes and moaned. I just left my hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and said "It's so hard to resist the temptation you bring me when you do that."

"Do what?" I asked perplexed. "I didn't do anything. You're the one that mesmerizes people with your eyes."

"Do I really?" he asked. "Yes you do." I said in a smooth tone. I looked at his lips then looked back to eyes. I lifted my head off the sand and teased him by approaching my lips to his but just stroked them against his. I started breathing hard. I touched my nose to his touched his lips with my fingers. It worked. He growled deep inside his chest and viciously pressed his lips to mine. He explored my mouth with such urgency that I giggled against his mouth. His face backed away from mine and looked at me. "Bella" he said, "you do not know what you do to me."

I looked at him knowingly and he chuckled giving me my favourite crooked smile. I flipped him over so I would be on top of him. He was bare-chested. I put my hands on his chest and said "Try to resist."

**How was it??? REVIEW PLZ!!!!! 3**


	2. Marry me?

**Hey guys!! sorry it took so late to post this chapter, I thought I put it in the first one. Anyway.... enjoy!**

I slowly lowered my head, still looking into his eyes, and kissed his neck. I let my tongue linger there a little bit. I felt his hand on my butt. I lifted my head slowly and looked at his face his eyes were closed and his mouth was open. I grabbed his hand and took it off my butt as he opened his eyes. "Ah ah. You have to resist, no touchie." I said as I put his hands back on the sand. He looked and me with disbelief clear in his beautiful glimmering eyes. "You say that like it's possible," he said, "I can't anymore. You have no idea the effect you have on me." I giggled.

He flipped me over once more and said, "Now you have to resist." I looked at him questioningly. Edward bent his head and kissed my neck, doing the same thing I did, but instead he continued down my collarbone and continued around my chest. I couldn't stand to just stay still while experiencing something so sensual. I grabbed handfuls of sand so I can try to resist the feeling of his tongue on my breasts. Apparently my body couldn't resist because it lifted up grinding Edward's. His face shot up and looked straight at my pained face and I realised that his was filled with longing. I was breathing really hard. He lowered his face again but this time he started from my breasts which lifted up in response, and worked his way up my neck and two my lips. His hands were moving all over my body, didn't so much space because his body was on mine. He was grinding against me. I moaned and he growled. I grabbed his head pushed it harder on mine. His tongue tasted so good, I just couldn't get enough. I turned my face to the side and his lips just moved down to my neck and to my chest again. My lips started thrusting with the movement of his lips on my skin. "Edward stop." I said breathlessly. He looked up with a knowing look in his eyes. "You're right. Sorry, I just couldn't resist," he said. Edward stood up and helped me get up also. I tried to look at him but he just kept looking away.

"Edward," I said but he didn't answer. I took one of his hands and with the other I took his face in my hand and forced him to look at me. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked looking into his confused eyes. "He grabbed my waist and said "It's complicated." I looked at him, studying him, trying to find out what was wrong with him. "Bella, I love you!" blurted out. My eyes started to get watery. "I love you too Edward!" He smiled and took my face in his hands and kissed me a way that nobody has ever kissed me before. He made me feel things that I have never felt before.

He backed away to fast for my taste, but he did something unusual, he bent down on one knee and looked up at me with compassion deep in his eyes that quickly turned to amusement when he saw my confused gaze. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" he asked with his irresistible velvety voice. I squeaked with happiness and jumped on him making him fall backwards. "Yes I will!" I screeched. He smiled showing off two lined of perfect white teeth. He absolutely dazzled me. "Until death do us part!" he said and kissed me until my head started spinning.

**If you guys want more..............REVIEW!!!**


End file.
